


Kaivo

by toyhto



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt on hiukan tyhmä, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, Jaskierilla on muistinmenetys, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Siis enemmän kyllä hömppää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Jaskier putoaa loihdittuun kaivoon ja menettää muistinsa. Geralt yrittää esitellä itseään ja epäonnistuu, ja myöhemmin onkin yllättävän vaikea kertoa, ettei hän ole Jaskierin poikaystävä.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Kaivo

**Author's Note:**

> Olen kirjoittanut näistä kahdesta ihanasta idiootista jo jonkin verran englanniksi ja kokeilin nyt vihdoin suomeksi. Minua voi moikata [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com), ja tämä fikki löytyy myös suomenkielisen fanfictionin yhteisöstä [FinFanFunista](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php)!
> 
> **[Podfikki kuunneltavissa ja ladattavissa!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pOfL1xjrNknsnL7RGKfFcReaUbPpH3AH) **

Asiat olisivat varmaan voineet olla huonomminkin, mutta oli vaikea keksiä että miten. Geralt kääri tajuttoman ja alastoman Jaskierin huopaan, nosti Roachin selkään ja asettui sitten itse satulaan Jaskierin taakse. Vasta tänä aamuna hän oli sanonut Jaskierille että ostaisi tälle kolpakollisen olutta seuraavassa majatalossa, jos vain edes kerran saisi tehdä matkaa hiljaisuudessa. Jaskier oli ollut hiljaa melkein viisi minuuttia.  
  
Nyt Geralt kuunteli Jaskierin rauhallista hengitystä ja puristi tämän kehoa rintaansa vasten samalla, kun Roach laukkasi mutaista polkua pitkin kohti lähintä kylää. Ainakin Jaskier oli yhä hengissä. Kun Geralt oli lopulta saanut nostettua trubaduurin kaivosta, hän oli hetken pelännyt, että idiootti oli onnistunut hengittämään keuhkonsa täyteen vettä. Kun Jaskier heräisi, Geralt kyllä sanoisi hänelle, että jos tämä vielä kerran melkein hukkuisi kaivoon, niin Geralt… suuttuisi. Niin Geralt sanoisi. Ja jos Jaskier ehdottomasti halusi hukkua kaivoihin, tämä voisi edes yrittää hukkua normaaliin kaivoon eikä sellaiseen, jonka vesi oli noitien loitsimaa. Mutta sitä Geralt murehtisi vähän myöhemmin.  
  
Hän murehti sitä samana iltana. He olivat vihdoin päässeet kylään, ja hän oli vienyt Roachin majatalon talliin ja kantanut yhä tajuttoman Jaskierin huopineen yläkertaan piittaamatta majatalonpitäjän hämmentyneistä kysymyksistä. Kun hän oli löytänyt tyhjän huoneen, hän oli laskenut Jaskierin sängylle ja kaivellut satulalaukkuaan, kunnes oli löytänyt oikean pullon. Se oli tarkoitettu taikuuden äkillisestä yliannostuksesta johtuvan tajuttomuuden välittömään hoitoon, ja hän oli tyhjentänyt koko pullollisen Jaskieriin. Nyt Jaskier näytti olevan virkoamassa, mikä tarkoitti, että oli juuri oikea aika murehtia loihditun veden vaikutusta.  
  
”Hei”, Geralt sanoi.  
  
Jaskier räpytteli silmiään ja näytti vieläkin hämmentyneemmältä kuin yleensä.  
  
_Helvetti._  
  
”Missä minä olen?” Jaskier kysyi.  
  
”Majatalossa”, Geralt sanoi nopeasti. Ehkä kaivon taikuus ei ollutkaan tehonnut Jaskieriin. Ehkä trubaduuri oli vain hiukan häkeltynyt, koska oli pudonnut kaivoon ja melkein hukkunut sillä välin, kun Geralt oli taistellut noitien kanssa. ”Olet ihan kunnossa. Tai siis et tietenkään ole, mutta ennen pitkää olet. Älä huolehdi.”  
  
Jaskier puraisi alahuultaan. ”Entä kuka sinä olet?”  
  
Geralt huokaisi syvään. Tätä hän oli juuri pelännytkin, ja vaikka asiat yleensä menivät juuri niin huonosti kuin hän pelkäsi, hän oli silti oudon pettynyt. ”Geralt Rivialainen. Olet tuntenut minut kahdeksan vuotta.”  
  
Jaskier tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina ja suu auki. ”Olenko?”  
  
”Olet vain menettänyt muistisi”, Geralt sanoi. ”Putosit kaivoon, kun en kerennyt katsomaan perääsi. Normaalisti olisit tietenkin vain melkein hukkunut, mutta kaivon vesi oli noiduttua. Muistisi palaa ennen pitkää. Ehkä. Muistatko oman nimesi?”  
  
”Mikä ihmeen kysymys tuo on?” Jaskier kysyi ja kuulosti hetken melkein itseltään. ”Tietenkin muistan. Miksi hitossa minä putosin kaivoon? Ja miksi olin sinun kanssasi? Ja miksi minut on kääritty huopaan ja miksei minulla ole vaatteita? Ja kuka sinä olet?”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. Osa kysymyksistä oli melko vaikeita. Geralt oli riisunut Jaskierin vaatteet, jottei mies kohmettuisi matkalla. Mutta sitä saattaisi olla hiukan vaikea selittää, varsinkin jos Jaskier ei muistanut, kuka Geralt oli. Ehkä hänen kannattaisi aloittaa siitä. ”Minä olen Geralt –”  
  
”Niinhän sinä sanoit,” Jaskier sanoi, ”mutta _kuka_ sinä olet?”  
  
Geralt huokaisi syvään. ”Minä olen sinun –” Mutta sitten hän ei keksinytkään, miten lopettaisi lauseen. _Noiturisi? Seuralaisesi? Lapsenvahtisi?_ Hän ei ehtinyt keksiä sopivaa lopetusta, kun jokin muuttui Jaskierin katseessa.  
  
”Nyt minä tiedän”, Jaskier sanoi. Geralt tarttui häntä kädestä kiinni ihan silkasta helpotuksesta. Hän oli pelännyt että menisi viikkoja, ennen kuin Jaskierin muisti palautuisi. Tai vuosia. Hän puristi kevyesti Jaskierin kättä ja aikoi varoittaa miestä putoamasta kaivoon enää toista kertaa, mutta Jaskier ehti ensin. ”En voi tajuta miten olen saanut noin komean poikaystävän”, Jaskier sanoi, ”mutta ei ole lahjaluuttua kieliin katsomista. Sanoitko että olemme olleet yhdessä kahdeksan vuotta?”  
  
”Hetkinen –”, Geralt aloitti ja puristi Jaskierin kättä lujempaa.  
  
”Se oli varmaan tuo sinun tukkasi”, Jaskier sanoi silmät sirrillään, ”takuulla se oli syy miksi rakastuin sinuun. Tai nuo silmät. Ovatko ne kultaiset? En oikein saa selvää. Tai tuo kuoppa leuassasi, olen aina ollut heikkona sellaisiin. Tai ainakin muistelisin niin. Voisitko nojata lähemmäs?”  
  
Geralt ei missään tapauksessa aikonut nojata lähemmäs. Jaskier tarttui häntä paidankauluksesta eikä tuntunut edes huomaavan, että kangas oli jähmeä noitien verestä. Geralt tuijotti Jaskieria ja Jaskier tuijotti häntä ja veti sitten häntä paidasta, kunnes hän kumartui. Nyt hänen kyllä pitäisi sanoa jotain. Tilanne alkoi olla aika hankala.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi, ”minä en itse asiassa –” Hän kuitenkin unohti loput, kun Jaskier tarttui häntä leuasta. Tällä oli yllättävän vahva ote ihmiseksi, ja sitä paitsi kukaan ei ollut tarttunut Geraltia leuasta pitkään aikaan. Hän oli hiukan kaivannut sitä, ja siksi hän ei älynnyt irrottautua Jaskierin otteesta, ennen kuin tilanne paheni entisestään.  
  
Jaskier kurottautui häntä kohti ja suuteli häntä suulle.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja yritti kiroilla, mutta se ei oikein onnistunut, koska Jaskier suuteli häntä yhä.  
  
Rehellisesti sanottuna kukaan ei ollut myöskään suudellut häntä pitkään aikaan. Siitä se johtui, että hänen hengityksensä jotenkin juuttui kurkkuun ja sisäelimet tuntuivat yhtäkkiä raskaammilta. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja raotti suutaan, kun Jaskier tuntui toivovan sitä, ja sitten hän räväytti silmänsä uudestaan auki, kun Jaskier työnsi kielen hänen huultensa välistä ja nuoli hänen hampaitaan.  
  
”Mitä?” Jaskier kysyi. Tämä oli lakannut pitelemästä Geraltia leuasta mutta oli sen sijaan työntänyt sormensa Geraltin hiuksiin. ”Mikä on vikana? Enkö minä yleensä suutele tällä tavalla? Olenko minä –”, Jaskier veti äänekkäästi henkeä, ”- olenko minä unohtanut _suutelutaitoni?_ ”  
  
”Et missään tapauksessa”, Geralt sanoi nopeasti. Hän ei aikonut järkyttää Jaskieria, kun tämä oli noin herkässä tilassa. Tosin tietenkin hän aikoi oikaista väärinkäsityksen. ”Minä vain hämmennyin”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta kuule, asia on niin että me –”  
  
”Anna kun minä yritän uudestaan”, Jaskier sanoi ja suuteli häntä. Hän suuteli takaisin. Sitten hän ei oikein kerennytkään miettiä mitään muuta. Jaskierin toinen käsi oli yhä hänen hiuksissaan ja toinen piteli häntä olkapäästä, ja oli vaikea muistaa, että Jaskierilla oli muistinmenetys, kun Geraltin olkapäällä lepäävät sormet tuntuivat niin tutuilta. Jaskierilla oli jo pitkään ollut outo tapa taputella Geraltia olkapäälle vähän väliä, erityisesti silloin kun hänellä ei ollut paitaa. Hän oli miettinyt, mahtoiko se johtua siitä, että Jaskier oli muusikko. Ehkä se oli jotain taiteilijoiden erikoisuuksia. Ehkä Jaskier yritti kommunikoida hänelle jotain sillä tavalla.  
  
Lisäksi Jaskier tuntui aina haluavan kammata hänen hiuksiaan, erityisesti silloin, kun ne olivat takussa ja kampaaminen kestäisi ikuisuuden. Eräänä yönä Jaskier oli kaivanut suomunilviäisten silmiä Geraltin hiuksista melkein aamuun saakka eikä ollut valittanut kertaakaan, ja viikon päästä Geralt oli kuullut paikallisessa tavernassa laulun, jossa nimeltä mainitsematon nuori ihmismies haltioitui hänen hiuksistaan.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi nyt, ”tule tänne.”  
  
Geralt rypisti otsaansa. Suutelu oli hiukan kiihdyttänyt hänen pulssiaan, mikä oli omituista, koska hänen kuntonsa oli erinomainen. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän oli yhä hiukan huolissaan Jaskierin hyvinvoinnista. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli kummasti kiintynyt trubaduuriinsa.  
  
”Minne?” hän kysyi, koska hänen naamansa oli jo kutakuinkin kiinni Jaskierin naamassa. Oli vaikea päästä lähemmäs.  
  
Hänen pitäisi tietenkin myös kertoa Jaskierille, ettei hän ollut tämän poikaystävä. Hän tekisi sen ihan kohta.  
  
”Sänkyyn”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
Geralt nielaisi. ”Sänkyyn?”  
  
”Minähän olen jo alasti.”  
  
” _Alasti?_ ”  
  
”Niin”, Jaskier sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Sinä olet riisunut minut. Etkö muista?”  
  
”Totta kai minä muistan”, Geralt sanoi. Hän oli repinyt Jaskierin vaatteet rikki siellä kaivon vieressä. Tavallaan oli ollut ihan hyvä, että Jaskier oli ollut tajuton, niin ettei tämä ollut nähnyt että Geralt oli hiukan pahoillaan. Hän tiesi kyllä, miten paljon Jaskier piti vaatteistaan.  
  
”Tule nyt jo”, Jaskier sanoi ja työnsi käsiään Geraltin paidan alle. ”Milloin me olemme viimeksi rakastelleet?”  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa ja tuijotti trubaduuria. Nyt hänen todellakin pitäisi sanoa jotain.  
  
”Sinun ilmeesi kertoo kaiken”, Jaskier sanoi. Geralt aikoi sanoa, että ilmeisesti hänen ilmeensä ei kertonut ihan kaikkea, ja että ehkä hänen pitäisi vielä vähän tarkentaa, mutta hän ei ehtinyt, koska silloin Jaskier lakkasi hapuilemasta hänen rintakarvojaan ja työnsi saman käden sen sijaan hänen housuihinsa.  
  
Hän puraisi itseään kieleen.  
  
”Voi hyvä luoja”, Jaskier sanoi silmät suurina ja tunnusteli häntä alushousujen läpi.  
  
Geralt veti henkeä. Sitten hän veti henkeä uudestaan. Sitten hän veti taas henkeä. Sitten hän tajusi jokseenkin sumeasti, että Jaskierin käsi yritti päästä vielä viimeisenkin kangaskerroksen alle.  
  
Hän tarttui Jaskieria ranteesta ja kiipesi samalla sänkyyn. Sillä tavalla hän saisi paremmin pidettyä Jaskierin kädet pois housuistaan. Samalla hän tuli toki istuneeksi Jaskierin päälle, mutta tämä ei näyttänyt pahastuvan.  
  
”Geralt,” Jaskier sanoi melko hengästyneellä äänellä. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että tämä oli lähes hukkunut hiljattain. ”Emmekö me voisi vain rakastella? Minusta tuntuu siltä kuin en olisi rakastellut sinua ikinä.”  
  
”Itse asiassa –”  
  
”Ja jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä niin en ole taatusti koko elämässäni uskonut, että voisin saada noin komean poikaystävän. Ja noin hellän. Ja olen toki tuntenut sinut vain viisi minuuttia, mutta vaikuttaa siltä että olet sellainen ihminen, joka nostaa puolison kaivosta kun tämä on hukkumaisillaan.”  
  
”En ole varsinaisesti ihminen”, Geralt sanoi. ”Kuule –”  
  
”Tämä on minun elämäni oudoin ja paras päivä”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
Geralt veti syvään henkeä ja päästi irti Jaskierin käsistä. Se oli virhe, koska tämä rupesi heti avaamaan hänen housujensa nyörejä. Hän tarttui Jaskierin käsiin uudestaan ja painoi ne sängynpäätyä vasten, ihan kevyesti vain, ja Jaskier kiemurteli hänen allaan ja tuijotti häntä vähän niin kuin olisi ollut rakastunut häneen. Se oli aika häkellyttävää. Hän oli tietenkin nähnyt sellaisia katseita ennenkin, mutta ne eivät ikinä kohdistuneet häneen. Paitsi että Jaskier toki oli katsonut häntä ennenkin lempeästi, se uhkearohkea idiootti kun ei tajunnut, että Geraltista olisi loppujen lopuksi vain harmia. Jaskierin katse ei oikeastaan nyt ollut kovinkaan erilainen kuin yleensä, siinä vain oli vähemmän… epäilystä. Tai huolta. Jotakin sellaista, mikä ehdottomasti olisi ollut nyt paikallaan.  
  
Geralt puri alahuultaan ja koetti miettiä, mitä tässä tilanteessa oikein pitäisi sanoa.  
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoi ja siirtyi sitten istumaan paremmin Jaskierin lantion päälle. Se auttoi hiukan kiemurteluun, mutta nyt Jaskierin hengitys kävi raskaammaksi.  
  
”Ole kiltti”, Jaskier sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. Yleensä hän oli täysin immuuni Jaskierin pyynnöille. Hän suostuikin niihin ainoastaan joka toinen kerta ja vasta minuutin anelemisen jälkeen. Mutta tällä kertaa hänen tahdonvoimansa tuntui jotenkin heikolta. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Jaskier näytti samaan aikaan niin onnelliselta ja onnettomalta. Ihmiset kykenivät niin kummallisiin tunteisiin. ”Geralt, ole kiltti, ole niin kiltti, etkö voisi vain koskea minuun? Teinkö minä jotain väärin? Siitäkö tämä johtuu? Vai onko tämä esileikkiä? Koska jos se on niin se kyllä toimii, mutta vähän liiankin hyvin. Tai voisitko edes suudella minua taas? Geralt?”  
  
Geralt nojasi hiukan lähemmäksi. Hän halusi toisaalta suudella Jaskieria ja toisaalta kietoa tämän huopaan niin tiukasti ettei tämä pääsisi kääriytymään auki, ja sitten hän halusi karata paikalta, lukita oven ja mennä Roachin luo odottamaan, että tilanne ratkeaisi.  
  
”Geralt?” Jaskier kysyi pienellä äänellä. ”Miksi sinä vain tuijotat minua? Etkö sinä rakastakaan minua? Käsitinkö minä tämän ihan väärin?”  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa ja aikoi sanoa, ettei siitä missään tapauksessa ollut kyse. Tai hän ei kyllä ollut aivan varma, oliko hän ylipäänsä kykeneväinen rakkauteen, mutta jos hän olisi ollut, hän olisi varmaankin rakastanut Jaskieria. Jaskier oli aina paikalla. Geralt halusi, että Jaskier oli aina paikalla, toisinaan hän vain olisi toivonut että tämä olisi ollut hiljaa. Mutta ei tällä tavalla. Ei missään tapauksessa näin. Hän katseli kuinka Jaskierin kasvot muuttuivat synkemmiksi ja katseeseen tuli jotain tuttua.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” hän kysyi ja päästi irti Jaskierin ranteista. ”Mitä minä teen?”  
  
Jaskier tuijotti häntä hetken ja alkoi sitten hymyillä. ”Ihan mitä vain sinä yleensä teet.”  
  
Geralt nielaisi. ”Jos voisit millään antaa vähän tarkempia ohjeita –”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu että minulla on ollut aika pitkä päivä”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Ja tämähän on minulle tavallaan ensimmäinen kerta kun me rakastelemme, niin että ehkä me voisimme vain… ehkä sinä voisit… voisitko ottaa minut käteesi?”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi. Kyllä se onnistuisi. Hän tekisi sen ihan mielellään. Hän nousi polvilleen Jaskierin yläpuolella ja otti sitten varovasti tämän käteensä, ja Jaskier huokaili hetken ja työnsi sitten oman kätensä uudestaan Geraltin housuihin.  
  
Tällä kertaa Geralt auttoi avaamaan housujen nyörit.  
  
Jälkikäteen hänellä oli hiukan kummallinen olo. Se tuntui rintakehässä asti. Toki Jaskier myös makasi hänen päällään umpiunessa, mutta se oli jotain muuta, se outo paino sydämen kohdalla. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut varsinaisesti pahalta, joten ehkä hänen ei tarvinnut huolestua. Hän silitti Jaskierin hiuksia, pyyhkäisi hiukan kuolaa tämän suupielestä ja päätti että kertoisi Jaskierille huomenna, miten asiat olivat.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei kertonut Jaskierille, miten asiat olivat. Hän aikoi kyllä muttei vain kerta kaikkiaan pystynyt siihen. Aina kun hän aikoi aloittaa vakavan keskustelun, Jaskier suuteli häntä, ja jos hän sitten yritti uudestaan, Jaskier työnsi käden hänen housuihinsa. He lähtivät majatalosta kaksi päivää myöhemmin, ja Roach katseli Geraltia melko paheksuvasti, kun hän antoi Jaskierin pitää itseään kädestä kiinni. Mutta oli jo myöhäinen syksy ja Geraltin sormia vähän paleli, ja Jaskierin käsi tuntui niin tutulta ja lämpimältä. Yöllä Jaskier tuli nukkumaan samaan makuupussiin hänen kanssaan ja nukahti sitten hänen syliinsä raajat kietoutuneina hänen ympärilleen, mikä oli ehdottomasti turvallisuusriski. Jos hirviö yrittäisi tappaa heidät yöllä, Geraltilla kestäisi ainakin kaksi sekuntia enemmän tarttua miekkaansa. Mutta hän ei mitenkään raaskinut irrottaa Jaskieria itsestään.  
  
Seuraavassa kylässä hän aikoi kertoa Jaskierille, etteivät he oikeastaan olleet yhdessä, ja oli silkkaa erehdystä, että he olivat nyt rakastelleet kolme kertaa ja että viimeisellä kerralla Jaskier oli hiukan itkenyt sen jälkeen, kun oli väännellyt Geraltin hiuksia ja tullut Geraltin suuhun. Mutta kun he pääsivät majataloon, Jaskier esitteli Geraltin poikaystävänään, eikä Geralt siinä vaiheessa voinut mitenkään korjata asiaa. Niinpä he lukittautuivat huoneeseensa, riisuutuivat ja menivät istumaan samaan kylpyammeeseen, ja jonkin ajan päästä Geraltilla oli kolme sormea Jaskierin sisällä ja hänen sydämensä tuntui siltä kuin siinä tosiaan olisi ollut toimintahäiriö. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt miettiä sitä, koska hänen piti kieltää Jaskieria tulemasta vielä ja samaan aikaan suudella, jotta Jaskier ei puhuisi ihan kaiken aikaa.  
  
Jos Geralt mietti asiaa ihan kunnolla, niin tietenkin oli selvää, että Jaskierille pitäisi kertoa koko juttu. Sitä paitsi ennen pitkää muistinmenetys hellittäisi ja Jaskier tajuaisi, mitä oli tapahtunut. Mitä pidemmän aikaa kului, sen vaikeampaa oli kertoa Jaskierille, ja sen enemmän Geralt pelkäsi, että Jaskier suuttuisi hänelle kun tajuaisi, mitä kaikkea he olivat tehneet toisilleen sängyissä ja kylpyammeissa ja toisinaan tähtitaivaan alla, ja kerran luolassa, mutta sitä hän ei mielellään muistellut, koska Jaskierilta oli nyrjähtänyt nilkka. Geralt pyytäisi tietenkin anteeksi, mutta kyllä hän tajusi, ettei se riittänyt. Jaskier saattaisi jättää hänet. Hän mietti sitä niin paljon että menetti yöunensa, ja sitten hänen ruokahalunsakin alkoi huonontua. Jaskier oli huolissaan ja yritti elvyttää hänen ruokahaluaan rakastelemalla hänen kanssaan enemmän. Mutta se tietenkin pahensi asiaa. Hän alkoi murehtia sitä, mitä tapahtuisi, kun Jaskier saisi tietää, mitä he olivat tehneet kauravarastossa.  
  
Toisinaan kuitenkin kävi niin, että Geralt unohti hetkeksi, miten asiat olivat. Silloin hänelle tuli lämmin olo ja hän ihmetteli, miksi häneltä oli mennyt niin pitkään ennen kuin hän oli tajunnut, että rakasti Jaskieria. Sen hän sentään sai kerrottua Jaskierille. Mutta siitä lopusta hän ei saanut sanottua mitään, ja kuukaudet kuluivat. Sitten eräänä aamuna, kun hän heräsi, Jaskier tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi nähnyt hänet ensimmäistä kertaa puoleen vuoteen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa ja sulki sen uudestaan. Hänen pitäisi sanoa jotain. Hänen pitäisi pyytää anteeksi ja selittää, ja sitten pyytää anteeksi uudestaan, mielellään niin tiheästi ettei Jaskier ollenkaan ehtisi puhua. Mutta hänen oli vaikea keskittyä ja se rintakehässä painava tunne oli niin raskas, että häntä melkein heikotti. Nyt kaikki loppuisi. Jaskier jättäisi hänet eikä enää ikinä suostuisi puhumaan hänelle. Hän olisi yksinäisempi kuin koskaan ennen elämässään, ja hän oli sentään elänyt jo yli sata vuotta.  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hitaasti, niin kuin ei olisi ollut ihan varma, kuka Geralt oli.  
  
Geralt aikoi pyytää anteeksi, tai selittää, tai molempia, mutta hänen suustaan tuli ulos vain jonkinlainen murahdus.  
  
”Mitä sinä…” Jaskier aloitti, jätti lauseen kesken, nousi istumaan heidän sängyssään ja potkaisi samalla vahingossa Geraltia reiteen. Se oli Geraltille tietenkin nykyään aivan tavallista, mutta Jaskier näytti hiukan järkyttyneeltä. Sitten tämä katsoi hetken Geraltin paljasta reittä ja räpsytteli silmiään, ja Geralt mietti ohimenevän lyhyen hetken, olisiko ollut ihan hirveän huono idea heittää Jaskier sinne kaivoon uudestaan. Sitten he olisivat voineet aloittaa alusta.  
  
”Miksi?” Jaskier kysyi, ja Geralt päätti unohtaa kaivon. Ei hän halunnut enää muistinmenetystä. Hän halusi oikean Jaskierin, tämän joka vilkuili vuorotellen hänen kasvojaan ja reittään ja näytti siltä ettei tiennyt mitä tehdä. ” _Miksi?_ ”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Sinä olisit voinut…” Jaskier veti syvään henkeä. ”Olisit voinut kysyä _koska tahansa…_ Tai ehkä se olisi ollut vähän outoa. Mutta olisit voinut ehdottaa… Paitsi ethän sinä oikein osaa puhua. Olisit voinut kertoa… Ai niin. No, olisit voinut antaa edes jonkin _vihjeen_ että pidit minusta sillä tavalla.”  
  
”En tiennyt”, Geralt sanoi. Se sentään oli totta.  
  
Jaskier rypisti otsaansa. ”Et tiennyt?”  
  
Geralt pudisti päätään. ”Olen pahoillani. Olen… ihan hirveän pahoillani.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
”En tiedä miksi tein niin”, Geralt sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran. Puhuminen tuntuikin yllättävän helpolta nyt kun hän kerran oli ryhtynyt siihen. ”Aioin kertoa sinulle että olit käsittänyt väärin, mutta sitten sinä suutelit minua, ja se tuntui niin hyvältä, ja sitten suutelit minua uudestaan, ja sitten me rakastelimme, ja sitten uudestaan, ja sitten uudestaan, ja sitten vielä –”  
  
”Minä muistan kyllä”, Jaskier sanoi hiukan ohuella äänellä. ”Minä muistan kaiken.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Geralt sanoi ja mietti sitten, oliko se sittenkään hyvä. Se yksi kerta ladon katolla oli ollut hiukan uskalias. Mutta eihän hänen sitä pitänyt nyt miettiä. ”Ja sitten aika vain kului. Ja pelkäsin että jättäisit minut kun kuulisit totuuden.”  
  
”Jättäisin sinut?”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Geralt”, Jaskier sanoi hitaasti, ”olemmeko me nyt siis yhdessä?”  
  
”Me olemme olleet –”  
  
”Ei kun _nyt_. Haluatko sinä yhä olla minun kanssani?”  
  
Geralt ajatteli asiaa. Se vaikutti ilmiselvältä. ”Totta kai.”  
  
”Mutta –”, Jaskier veti syvään henkeä ja laittoi sitten kätensä hyvin hitaasti Geraltin reidelle. Geralt tuijotti ensin kättä ja sitten Jaskierin kasvoja. ”Geralt, minä olen ihan helvetin vihainen sinulle.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Geralt sanoi. ”Anteeksi. Voisinko minä mitenkään –”  
  
”Saat hyvittää sen kaiken monta kertaa”, Jaskier sanoi, ”monessa eri asennossa. Mutta vähän myöhemmin. Koska nyt minä olen ihan helvetin vihainen.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi. Hän ymmärsi sen kyllä. Mutta hänellä oli silti jotenkin toiveikas olo. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Jaskier silitti hänen reittään.  
  
”Mutta minä myös rakastan sinua melko paljon”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Ja nämä viimeiset kuusi kuukautta olisivat olleet paljon ikävämmät, jos olisin kuollut sinne kaivoon.”  
  
Geralt nyökkäsi taas.  
  
”Niin että kiitos että pelastit minut”, Jaskier sanoi.  
  
Geralt avasi suunsa.  
  
”Ja minä olen todellakin ihan helvetin vihainen”, Jaskier sanoi. ”Voisitko nyt mitenkään suudella minua?”  
  
”Kyllä se sopii”, Geralt sanoi.


End file.
